It's Just You And Me Kid
by shimmerinstars
Summary: Sam is unconscious following the car accident in Devils Trap,and Dean is by his side.
1. Chapter 1

It's Just You And Me Kid

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's on Supernatural.But they sure do like to hang out in my head.

A/N: This is the first of a two part fan fiction. This first chapter I felt was necessary as a lead in to the emotionally explosive idea I want to do in the second chapter.

Thank You JJ Phoenix for being my beta, my friend and for making me laugh when I needed it most.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summary: Shortly following the accident, the three Winchester men are transported by ambulance to St. Anne's Hospital. Someone the authorities could not locate had called 911.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean sat quietly in the wheelchair as Nurse Betty pushed him down the dimly lit hospital corridor.It had been three days since the accident and he was on his way to visit Sam for the first time.

Sam had suffered a serious concussion along with a few other minor injuries. He was doing well and expected to make a full recovery. However, the doctors couldn't find any medical explanation for why Sam was still unconscious, and this scared the hell out of Dean.

The wheelchair slowed to a stop outside of Sam's room and Betty walked around to face Dean.

Betty,a petite woman of about fifty was honest, caring and direct. The outdoorsy looking nurse wore very little make up and had her sun streaked hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her appearance seemed to be a reflection of her genuineness and down to earth manners.

Dean liked her. There was nothing fake about Betty and sometimes when she was around he had trouble keeping up that force field he protected his inner self with.

"Before we go in I need to make one thing perfectly clear," Betty lectured.

"You can sit with your brother for a while. But I don't want to catch you getting out of that chair, do you hear me?"

With a hint of a smile Dean gave her a quick salute.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Betty looked him directly in the eye and smile warmly. She had seen through this tough guy's act the moment he came under her care.

"Sweetheart, you're healing inside from some serious internal injuries and you can't over do it."

"I won't...I promise." Dean's emotions started to surface. "All I want is to see my brother."

"I know you do," Betty said in a gentle voice.

Pulling the door open she then wedged it firmly in place. Stepping back behind Dean, she pushed the wheelchair through the doorway into Sam's room.

"Sammy." Dean sighed, at the first image of his little brother.

Lying on his back, Sam looked very pale and much stiller than when he slept. On his face and neck were scattered cuts and bruises.

Guiding the wheelchair as close as possible to Sam's side, Betty touched Dean's shoulder. "I'll be back in a little while to check on you."

"Thank You!" Dean said, not once taking his eyes off of Sam.

Dean stared at his brother's face trying to absorb the reality of this nightmare, one that refused to end. He wanted to fall apart and cry, and he knew doing so was simply a thought away.

Perhaps if he let go and gave in to this urge, the pain he felt inside would ease up. But Dean stopped this train of thought from going any further. He knew he couldn't allow it he had to be strong for Sammy's sake.

Somehow Dean was going to get through to his brother. He decided the first thing to try would be the same stern voice Betty used when she wasn't happy with his behavior. But Dean would be a hell of a lot louder.

"Sammy, what's this crap about you not waking up?" Dean began.

"And I do know it's crap, because your doctor told me you should be awake! So why are you still snoozing Sammy? Why don't you stop being such a drama queen and wake up!"

Dean stopped for a moment and studied his brother carefully, hoping to see some kind of reaction, but there wasn't any.

"Well Sammy, I've just started talking and if that doesn't get you to open your eyes, I have plenty of other tricks up my sleeve.

"So don't plan on getting comfortable in that bed." Dean paused, observing how Sam barely fit lengthwise in the hospital bed. "And I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"This place needs beds in extra long for little guys like you, Sammy."

Dean continued to talk about the things they'd hunted, the places they'd been, and anything else he could think of.

Dean only stopping talking that first hour to reassure Betty that he was fine when she checked in on him. Dean even talked Betty into asking the doctor for more time with Sam by telling her what a good patient he'd been by staying put in his wheelchair.

But in all that time, Sam never stirred or gave any indication he might be waking up.

Dean needed to return to his room but started to resist. He didn't want to leave Sam, and he would have gladly spent the night in that wheelchair to be by his brother's side.

Betty calmly talked with Dean and helped him realize that he needed to take care of himself in order to be there for Sam. She told him that if he followed her rules, he could come back tomorrow and stay even longer.

And as Betty promised, Dean was back there the next day and once again he began talking to his younger brother. Hoping at some point Sam might hear his voice and wake up.

"Let's take a break from hunting and go see Sarah when we get out of here,huh Sammy?"

"I know, I know, you never expected to hear anything like that coming out of my mouth. But I'd like to think I'm a flexible person, open to new things. Maybe we could try 'normal' for a weekend.

"You could ask Sarah if she has a friend who's as hot as she is!" Dean chuckled, picturing how Sammy would roll his eye's at that remark. What he wouldn't give to see his brother being annoyed at him.

Dean continued talking, trying hard not to dwell on how scary it was seeing Sam lying there so very still.

Betty stopped by briefly to check on Dean and to bring him his lunch. Having lunch in Sam's room was a way she could give Dean some extra time with him, and Dean appreciated her thoughtfulness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sammy I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I'd like to believe you can, so you're probably wondering why I haven't mentioned Dad at all.

"He's gone Sammy!" Dean said, in loud anger-filled voice.

"Dad left a note for the night nurse to give me. He'd somehow found a lead on the demon and took off."

"No goodbye, no waiting around to see ifyou wereokay, but the man did leave us a fucking note. So I guess we should be thankful for that Sammy."

Dean put his head in his hands. His father's actions both hurt and angered him. In spite of everything that had happened, his father still put killing this demon above everything else, including Sam and himself.

The one light in all of this pain and darkness for Dean was Sam and the bond that had been re-forged between them this past year.

A bond of trust and love so strong that its power is what helped them fight off this demon, and its power is what kept Sam from following the same obsessive path their father had taken.

Now sitting there alone, Dean needed Sam more than ever. He needed to look into his eyes, to hear his brother's voice. That calm and gentle voice that made him feel everything would be okay.

Suddenly, there was a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Keep talking to your brother, Dean. You're reaching him."

Dean, deep in thought, didn't hear Betty come in.

When he picked up his head to answer, she wasn't there. But Dean didn't give it much thought. All he could see was how still his brother was lying there and it scared him. Why wasn't his brother waking up?

Dean reached out and grasped his little brother's hand and held it tightly. He didn't even think about it or the explaining he'd have to do if Sam woke up.

Dean was feeling lost and alone and he needed something to hold on to, and Sammy's hand was a symbolic lifeline.The family he loved so dearly, who had just recently reunited, seemed so far away from him now.

So Dean sat there quietly holding Sammy's hand.

When it came close to when Betty would be returning, Dean placed his other hand over Sam's and squeezed it while he talked more openly with his brother.

"You know that night in the car outside Monica's, right before the demon came? You thanked me for always having your back. I stopped you from talking, I didn't want to hear of anyone dying, especially you, Sammy. But there was something I did want to say to you.

"When we were kids I looked after you a lot when Dad went hunting. He'd always tell me right before he left that keeping you safe was the most important thing.

"Truth be told, Sammy, you're the one who always made me feel safe.

When you're around I don't feel so lost and alone, and there's a direction in my life.

"We're a great team, you and me, Sammy. I like you being around, so please open your eyes."

Hearing the door open, Dean slowly loosened his grip on Sam's hand and place it gently on the bed.

"A few minutes more, please," Dean turned and asked out of sheer desperation.

"I'm sorry honey, I've pushed your doctor to his limits. We can come back tomorrow, I promise."

Seeing the sadness on Dean's face just about broke Betty's heart, so she decided to go give Doc another push.

"Whether he gives you permission or not, at least you'll have the time it takes me to ask."

"Thank you," Dean said forcing a small smile for Betty.

"What wrong, Dean?" A groggy voice asked.

Dean glanced back to his brother and found himself looking directly into Sammy's eyes.

Dean's mouth was open but he couldn't speak.

"Now I know something's wrong."

Questions flooded Sam's head as he started to recall what happened

"The accident. Dad. Is he?"

"Dad's okay, Sammy."

"And you?"

"I'm fine and so are you."

"Good, you scared me there for a moment, your face when I woke up..."

"What face?"

"Dean, you looked like a 5-year-old who had just lost his puppy."

"I did not! Dean said. I'm just tired from waiting for your lazy ass to wake up."

Sammy smiled through tired looking eyes.

"It's good to see you, too."

Dean was fighting a losing battle with his emotions, yet he managed to get out a few words in an uneven voice.

"You really scared me, Sammy."

"I'm fine Dean, everything's going to be fine now."

Dean smiled when he wanted to cry a few seconds ago. Sammy had that effect on him.

Sam's doctor entered the room with Betty right behind him. She saw Sam was awake and had quickly left to find him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Outside Sam's room, Betty and Dean waited while the doctor examined Sam.

"Betty, I want to thank you."

"For what?" Betty asked, looking puzzled.

"For everything, but especially for today. Telling me to keep talking, that I was reaching my brother, you have no idea how perfect your timing was."

"You're welcome for the 'everything' part, but I can't take credit for what I didn't say."

Dean's eye's widened.

"What? That wasn't you?"

"No honey, the last time we spoke was when I brought in your lunch. I asked how you were feeling and told you to eat everything on your plate.

"I need to check on a patient. I'll be right back," Betty said.

She walked a few steps than stopped.

"The Lord works in mysterious ways."

Stunned,Dean sat there in silence. The words Layla had once spoke helped him realize that maybe he shouldn't question so much what happened, but just be grateful that it did.

Sam's doctor stepped out and smiled at Dean, giving him the thumbs up.

"Your brother's doing fine, he can go home with you in a couple of days"

Dean shook his hand.

"Thanks, Doc."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where's Dad? Why isn't he here?" Those were the first words Dean heard when he had entered Sam's hospital room.

Dean had to tell Sam their Dad had taken off again. He wished he didn't have to be the one to hurt his little brother with that news. He didn't want to see the pain in Sam's eyes when he told him their father had taken off without even making sure his youngest son was okay. Putting Dean in this position made him even angrier at their father.

"Sammy, Dad left a few days ago."

"What?" Sam looked at him in disbelief.

"Dad somehow got a lead on the demon and he went after it."

Sam lowered his head slightly while he soaked in the news. When he lifted his head ,his eyes grew sad when they met Dean's.

"Are you okay, Dean?"

Dean eyes welled up a little at his brother's first thought being of concern for him, but he managed to suppress anything more from happening.

"I'm fine, Sam."

"No you're not, but you will be. I'll make sure of that."

Dean loved his kid brother more than anything in his life, maybe more at that moment than he ever remembered. But he couldn't tell him that directly. Instead, he said those three words often, but they were encoded; spoken in Dean's very own language.

"Yeah," Dean said. "It's just you and me kid, that's all I need."

Sam knew exactly what his older brother was saying. He had learned to speak "Dean" a long time ago.

Sam smiled at him and answered "Me too."

"You know, I had this weird dream. Well, it must have been a dream. You were holding my hand, Dean."

"I'd call that more of a nightmare," Dean laughed uneasily.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

It's Just You And Me Kid

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters on Supernatural,but they sure like to hang out in my head.

A/N: Thank you again JJ Phoenix for being my beta ,my friend and for making me laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summary: Three weeks have passed since Sam and Dean Winchester's release from St. Anne's hospital. Sheer luck or perhaps fate had led them to take refuge at a small, out of the way motel called "The Prancing Pony."

Here the brothers found a place to rest and heal along with warmth and parental nurturing by owners Richard and Emily Jackson.

In their early 60s, this sweet couple shared a love for fantasy. Their love for "The Lord of the rings" trilogy is what inspired the name of their motel and explained the large amount of the movie's memorabilia scattered around the lobby of the motel.

From the day the brothers checked in, Emily affectionately referred to Dean as Froto. When he'd try to politely protest, Emily would smile at him and say "we already have our Sam."

Dean grumbled under his breath, but he went along with it. Emily and Richard were good people.

They had seen the "need" in Sam and Dean and welcomed them in with open arms and open hearts.

Dean had little memory of what a home life felt like but spending time with Emily and Richard helped remind him of that. So being called Froto wasn't much to complain about, Dean thought. Besides, it made Sam smile, and that was reason enough for Dean.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Grabbing the grocery bags out of the Impala, Dean found himself whistling as he thought about the turkey dinner Emily was going to prepare. Shutting the car door he spotted Emily coming down the front steps.

"Froto! Froto!" She called in a urgent voice, running up to meet him.

"What is it?" Dean asked not sure of what worried him more. The news Emily had or that he answered to the name Froto without flinching.

"Come quickly, you have to see this!"

Emily took a bag from Dean, then grabbed his wrist pulling him along as she hurried to the front door.

Before entering she put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhhh! Put the bags down and follow me."

Bewildered by Emily's actions Dean just followed her lead as they walked through the lobby and into her and Richard's private living quarters.

In their small hallway, music could be heard and it grew louder as they approached the study, a place where Richard sought solitude to do his writing.

Emily gestured for Dean to peek into the room.

As Dean cautiously looked into the room his expression of confusion slowly transformed into one of pure joy and disbelief.

Seated cross legged at the computer Sam was singing quietly as he typed away on the keyboard. Every so often he'd push off the desk, spinning himself around in the computer chair.

Sam looked relaxed and happy, and a lot like the little boy Dean had wished his brother could be.

As Dean watched, tears welled up in his eye's and he wanted to tell Emily it was from the Celine Dion music Sam was listening to. But instead he gave her a smile and a heartfelt "Thank you!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nearly a month had passed since the brothers walked into The Prancing Pony. As difficult as it would be to leave this place and its owners, Dean and Sam both agreed it was time to get back to tracking down the demon. Health-wise and emotionally they were ready to begin.

Dean suggested talking about their plans over a good steak and beer at a place Richard suggested.

"This was a good idea," Dean said stuffing the last fork full in his mouth.

"Two coffees," Sam gave the waitress a little smile with his request?"

"Dessert?"

"No," the brothers answered in unison.

"Couldn't eat another bite," Dean said rubbing his belly.

"Dean, I'm not sure where we should head next. I've been checking out the weather patterns, animal deaths, any other signs the demon usually leaves and there is nothing remotely suggesting it's going to make another appearance."

"Maybe it's disappeared, gone into hibernation or whatever it does for another twenty years?"

"Maybe, I don't know. It could be dormant like you said or maybe it's altered its habits.

"Hello boys," John appeared out of no where beside Dean.

"Dad?" Dean spoke, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Dean, Sam, it's good to see you're both okay."

Relieved to see his father after so long Sam gave him a smile.

"Hey Dad, it's good to see you! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sammy."

But it was obvious to both brothers he wasn't.

John was on one of his drinking sprees. He was unshaven and his clothes were disheveled, most likely he'd been wearing the same thing for days.

"I caught a little of what you said about the demon. No luck, huh?"

"No, nothing at all," Dean replied. "What about you, Dad?"

You're the who's been on its trail all this time." Dean said, a little anger seeping into his words.

"Lost it a few weeks back, haven't been able to pick it up. The trail's just gone."

"Dad," Sam jumped in wanting to give his father some hope.

"Dean and I, we're going back to hunting this demon full time now, and I've been doing some research, looking for other possible common denominaters that could give us a lead."

"That's exactly what you should be doing, Sammy. Actually, you should have been back at it a lot sooner than this."

"What?" Sam asked noting the sarcastic tone now in his father's voice.

"What don't you understand, Sammy? You should be the one hunting this demon."

"Dad," Dean glared at his father.

Sam suspected what his father meant,and he wasn't about to let it drop.

"Why, Dad?"

"Sam," Dean wanted him to back off.

"No, Dean! Let him say it!"

"Sammy, let it go."

"No! Tell me, Dad, why should I be the one hunting this demon?"

"Because, Sammy. You're the one responsible for bringing it into our lives."

Sam sat there stunned by his father's words, and the hurt slowly grew in his eyes as the shock wore off. When he was close to tears, he got up and left.

John reached out for his youngest son, but Sam pushed past him. John would have followed him out but Dean blocked him, coming up close so they were face to face.

"If you were anyone other than my father, you wouldn't be standing."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Along the side of the restaurant, Dean found Sam sitting on a curb with his head down.

Sitting beside his younger brother, Dean tried to undo some of the damage.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy. He's drunk!"

"He may be drunk, but he's right."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I am the one responsible for all of this."

"No you're not, Sammy. That demon bastard is the one responsible."

"Dean, you never thought to yourself, if only."

"If only what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Maybe I do, but you're going to have to say it, Sammy. I 've never thought that and I'm sure as hell never going to say it."

"You never thought about how different your life could be if I wasn't born?"

"No! Not once! Never! And it's really pissing me off that you would even think I would."

"If I wasn't born, the demon would never have come into our home. Mom would be here, and you could have a life other than this one."

"That could never happen, Sammy! Never!"

Sam looked at him puzzled.

"Dean how could you possible know what your life would be like if things were different?"

"You know for a college boy, sometimes you're not very bright."

Dean reached over and grabbed hold of Sam's face.

"You are my life Sammy, both you and Dad."

Sam didn't say a word, he just looked at Dean and Dean knew he had reached him.

"Sammy." John could be heard calling from the restaurant door

"Get in the car, Sammy," Dean said handing him the keys.

"Dean, you don't have to."

"Go! Just listen to me, please. I'll handle Dad."

"Okay," Sam said, not wanting another go round with his father tonight.

Dean waited for Sam to get in the car before encountering John.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'm here, Dad," Dean said stepping into his father's line of vision.

"I need to talk to Sammy."

"Don't call him that!" Dean's anger had finally reached a breaking point.

"You left the hospital without even knowing if he'd be okay. You ripped him open by telling him that everything that has happened to our family is his fault."

"I need to make things right." John pleaded

"Go back to what ever hotel you're staying at, Dad."

"I didn't mean to say...I love both you boys!"

"You should have seen Sammy this morning."

Dean's voice broke, all the emotions stirring inside him.

"He was happy, Dad! He was relaxed and happy, like I've never seen him before."

"I know you love us,and the booze has a lot to do with this. But it's more than that. In Salvation, when Sam needed for you to tell him he wasn't responsible for what happened to our family, you remained silent. You said nothing, Dad."

"You need to work out how you feel about what happened that night before you can set things right with Sammy. You won't see him until you do. I love you, Dad, but you won't ever hurt him again like you did tonight."

"Good bye Dad."

Dean turned and walked away,the pain of doing so showed on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seated in the passenger seat Sam flipped up the visor mirror. He had seen the look of anguish on Dean's face and it clearly stated the toll being put in this position was taking on him.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he hopped into the car

"I'm fine Dean. Are you okay?" Sam asked giving him that sad puppy dog look Dean knew all too well.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean replied finding himself uncomfortable,and yet comforted by Sam's concern.

"What did Dad want?" Sam asked.

"Dad wanted to talk to you."

"What did you tell him Dean?"

"That he can't talk to you now."

"You said that to him!'

"Yeah! What? You think I'm afraid of him?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah! You're right sometimes I am," Dean said punching his brother affectionately in the arm. "But not when it comes to you, Sammy."

"Thanks Dean." Sam smiled at him, but Dean could see his little brother's eyes weren't smiling.

"You know what I'm thinking, Sammy?"

"What are you thinking?"

That since we have no clue to where this demon has gone, maybe we should stick around a little longer at Richard and Emily's. You know, do more research and stuff. Sound good to you?"

"Sound's good to me, Froto."

Dean smiled,maybe being called Froto isn't such a bad thing after all.

The End


End file.
